I'll always be by your side always
by gravityfallslover618
Summary: Mari and Chat fall for each other as she passes a restaurant. After becoming a couple, a man tries to do "it" with her, causing her to get upset, and Chat angry. Mari's mood changes causing the school to notice. What will Chat do? Will he reveal his identity? If so, what will be her reaction? Read to find out. SIN in various chapters. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Marichat and Adrienette:**

 **Author's** ** _Notes: Please know that this is my first story. Especially sin. Instead of chapters, I wrote it all here, but, you may leave in the reviews to write a continue to this, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Also, I will be writing Starco and Gravity Falls stories. I may also do crossover between the three. With that said, enjoy the fanfic!_**

Mari's POV:

"Bye Alya! See ya tomorrow!" I yelled as I left her house. We had a group project due in 2 weeks, but we started getting together since today to finish early. I

walked to my house and took a shower; we took PE today and the showers in the girls' restroom were broken so I couldn't take one there. When I finished, I

put on my PJs and continued finishing my new design. Besides the group project, we had no homework so I took that time to finish my dress. It was a short

skirt dress, with a pink skirt, black lace and white details, with no sleeves, it was a strapped top. My mom bought me a new pair of white heeled boots, with

black laces and bottoms, stopping just below the knee, and I decided to wear them for a party Alya I were invited, as well as all the kids in my grade. Once I

saw my finished design, I went to sleep. The next day I woke up early and left early to school. As the wind blew in my face, I realized I forgot to tie my hair

up and I wore pink jean shorts instead of my pink jeans. At least my shirt and jacket were the same. "Great," I thought sarcastically, crossing my arms. I was

already 16 and still had the same clumsy personality. My hair was longer, but still the blue-ish-black color I always had. As the wind blew it in my face, I

bumped into someone right after school. "Oh um… s-sorry I didn't see where I was-", my eyes grew wide. "It's alright Marinette. Are you ok?" a blonde boy

with green eyes asked me and I was blushing. "Yeah A-Adrien. I-I'm fine, w-what about you?" I stuttered "I'm ok. Wow, you look nice! I've never seen you in

shorts and with your hair down. It's a good look…" I blushed even harder, "…I've been wanting to tell you all day but you know… couldn't tell you. Hey I gotta

go, um… see ya tomorrow!" he said and got in the limo, leaving. I went to Alya's house to finish today's plan for the assignment. We did all our homework and

finished early, "Girl… Adrien complimented you! That means he notices you!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Alya! Shut up!" I said giggling. "But it's true!" she

continued with a laugh. "Hey ladies, what's up?!" "Nino!" Alya yelled as she ran to him for a hug. "What are you doing here?" "You know… came to see you

and Mari…" he answered. "Oh, then bad timing! I'm sorry, I have to go now," I said. "Bye guys!" I said as I waved goodbye and left. Walking alone in the

streets at night, as I usually do, I passed a restaurant and saw a couple kissing. It was just a small peck. I placed my hand on the window and was staring at

the couple. I sighed and thought "I wish I was like them with someone," and frowned, looking down.

Chat's POV:

By day, a regular 16 year old boy with a busy schedule; by night, a super hero with the freedom to do anything I want. As I enjoyed the breezy night, wind

blowing in my hair, making it flap, jumping from one rooftop to another. Then, I saw my princess. I saw her frowning and I knew something was up. I jumped

next to her and she kept staring inside the restaurant's window. "Hey kitty. What are you doing?" she said. Her sad but sweet and fragile voice tore open my

heart. "Princess…" I said placing one hand on her shoulder as to comfort her, "…what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I looked inside to see a couple and saw my

princess again, understanding why she was frowning. "Look at them… they're so happy. I wish I was just like them, on a date, talking and laughing, but also

loving each other. I want someone to look at me the same way he looks at her," she said. I started blushing, grabbed her gaze towards mine and saw how her

tears were falling. I wiped them off and said "Princess… is this because you like someone and they won't notice you? If it is…" I gently placed my hand on her

cheek, she placed her hand on top of mine and she leaned towards my hand, looking at me shortly after, "…whoever doesn't notice you is a real jerk. You're

kind, smart, beautiful… any guy would be lucky to have you…" "Ch-Chat, what are you-?" I hugged her, placing one hand on her back and the other on her

head, pulling her towards me, "…including me, princess" I whispered in her ear. I felt her tears fall on my shoulder and she hugged back. "Let me take you

home… it's late," I told her in a gentle voice as I broke the hug and watched her blush really pink. I held her tight and brought her to her room, placing her on

her bed. "Kitty…?" she said as I was about to leap out the window, grabbing my hand. "Yes princess?" I asked. "I love you," she said blushing hard. I blushed

really hard too and I cupped her chin, putting her gaze in mine, "I love you too, princess" I whispered. I started staring at her lips and wondered/thought to

myself "Pink soft lips… what happens if I-?" I cut myself out of my thoughts when I leaned in even more and kissed her. It started slow, but then it had

passion when I realized I slid my tongue in her mouth and she did with mine. I pushed her to lie down in her bed and kissed her more. I placed a hand holding

her head and the other holding her leg, which she tugged on my back. I never realized how much I loved her until this moment. I couldn't stop thinking about

her, I love her so much. I slipped my hand under her shirt and started caressing her on her hips and back while I kissed her neck and she moaned softly. "Ah,

Ch-Chat," she said moaning. "Princess," I said and kissed her neck even more, then kissed her again. After a few minutes, we were just cuddling and holding

hands. My lips let out a small 'purr'. I realized I had to leave when my miraculous started beeping. "I have to go. I'll see ya tomorrow after school princess," I

said hugging her. "See ya tomorrow Chat. Oh, before I forget… there's gonna be a party next week if you-" I placed a finger on her mouth shushing her. "I'll

be there…" I kissed the back of her hand, "…princess". As I left, I felt my cheeks burn. I can't believe it! My princess asked me to go with her!

Mari's POV:

I felt my cheeks burn once he left. I… I did it! I asked Chat to go to the party with me! I'm so happy! "I'm proud of you Mari!" Tikki said, coming out of her

hiding spot. "Tikki, I… I'm in love with Chat but… Adrien's going to be there! I love both of them! What do I do?!" I asked, a little bit in panic. "Oh Mari… you

asked Chat out! And, Adrien isn't probably going to be there because of a photo shoot or something! Just think about it!"

Tikki's POV:

"…Just think about it!" I said. My thought was "Because Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir and Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. Both are the same person, and Plagg

knows your secret too. You love each other, you just don't realize it." "You're right Tikki. Adrien's probably gonna be busy, and, Chat will be there for sure,"

she said. The excitement in her eyes surprised me. "Well Mari… tomorrow you have school, so it's time to go to sleep. You don't want to be late!" I said so I

could meet up with Plagg when she falls asleep. "You're right Tikki! Goodnight!" she tucked under her covers and fell asleep in 10 minutes. I told Plagg to

meet up like we usually did. A few minutes later, we were at the bakery.

Plagg's POV:

"You really like her, don't ya kid?" I said. "Plagg, my princess asked me out! This is the best day of my life!" he said jumping up and down. "What about

Ladybug? Don't ya still like her?" I said just to see how this would end. "I love my lady! But Marinette, I love her even more!" he said. "Yeah, yeah just go to

sleep or you'll be late for school." I said. He went to bed and 15 minutes later I was reunited with Tikki on the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. "Oh Plagg, what will I

do?" she asked, helping herself to a chocolate chip cookie. "What do ya mean Tikki?" I asked her, as she handed me some beautiful and delicious camembert.

"Marinette loves Adrien, but also Chat Noir. She won't think that if she reveals her identity, she would see it's the same person! But, how's it going with

Adrien?" she finished. "Same goes with Adrien actually. I have asked him to follow Ladybug around before she de-transforms but his answer's always the

same. I'll never understand humans."

Adrien's POV:

I woke up and saw Plagg still sleeping, which is not odd, but I also saw he left his camembert, that I left for him, untouched. Now that was weird. "Plagg,

wake up!" "Huh? Oh, hey kid." He said, picking up his cheese and eating it in one gulp. "You were hungry? Why didn't you eat it yesterday?" "Oh, I forgot, and

fell asleep before I could eat it," he said, like he thought I was gonna buy it. "Well, time for school!" I said and grabbed my bag. When I arrived, I saw

Marinette wearing what I could say was different… a little TOO different. When I realized, I couldn't stop blushing. It was Chat Noir inspired clothing! My

princess meant every word and I couldn't be happier. Instead of her usual pink jeans, two pigtails, white flower printed shirt, pink flats and black jacket, it was

a green sweater with a paw print (like the one on my miraculous) off the shoulders, black skirt, leggings and boots, with a black purse with lots of gold details

and zippers, a chocker with a gold bell, and a headband with cat ears. Her makeup was fierce and when I saw her smile, I couldn't help but want to hug her.

No, I have to control myself, I can't tell her I'M Chat Noir or she'll freak out. She always stutters when I talk with her and I don't know why. I know she

doesn't hate me but… I can't wonder why. "Hey Mari, what's up?!" I said, wanting to start a conversation as we entered the classroom and sat down, looking

back at her. She put her backpack down and sat down looking at me and with all the confidence in the world she talked to me, for the very first time, "Oh, hey

Adrien, nothing much. Just trying a new look. What about you?" the whole classroom looked at us with shock. For the first time she didn't stutter at me.

"Yeah, I saw your new look. You made it?" "Oh yes, just trying a new look inspired by Chat Noir. We got to know each other and I fell for him," she said while

smiling. "Ah really? You like him, huh?" I asked; her answer made me blush. She smirked, "Oh, I don't like him… I love him. He may flirt and say random

puns, but he treats me kind and honest. I fell for his personality and he being cute is a bonus. He even has a nickname for me, 'princess', although I don't

know why or how he got. But what can I say, he's my kitty and I'm his princess. I just love him so much!" she said that last part looking like if she was

dreaming. "She loves me?!" I thought. Everyone in the room gasped and stared at her wide eyed and jaw dropped. "Ha! Marinette falling for Chat, which is

the stupidest thing, I've ever heard. She's probably making stuff up, and honestly, who would love a clumsy girl like her? That just makes me laugh!" Chloe

laughed and stared at her. Marinette stood up and stared at her with a death stare. "Oh Chloe, if YOU have a problem with that, why don't you just shut up

and keep the comments to yourself, huh? All you do is insult me, and I don't care what you say anymore! So keep the comments to yourself before you make

ME angry and trust me when I say this… it's the worst mistake you could do in the whole entire WORLD!" Marinette stroked back and Chloe just crossed her

arms and asked insulted, "How dare you talk to me like that? Who do you think you are?" "Does it look like I'm kidding? You just never give up, no wonder

you always cross the line, but that's not my problem," Marinette said as she sat back down. Everyone gasped and stared at her, leaving Chloe jaw dropped

and wide eyed. When Chloe sat back down, I kept staring at Mari with a smile and heard Alya tell her, "I can't believe you fired back at Chloe!" "I didn't fire

back, I was just telling her the truth. If she learned a lesson, even better; no one can make me feel like trash. I accept myself and that's all that matters," she

answered. When class finished, I went towards Marinette. "Hey uh… Mari?" "Yeah?" she asked looking towards me standing up. I patted her shoulder and

looked at her eyes "That was amazing! If you wouldn't have said it, I would've done it. She always does cross the line. And… I believe you with the whole Chat

Noir thing. Don't worry," I continued. "Hey… I know I can tell you anything, you ARE one of my best friends after all. Thanks for always being there for me…"

she said punching my arm playfully. "…Oh, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow Adrien! Bye!" she said as she left back to the park. I saw her walking outside taking

her phone and talking with Alya. She went to her house and left a few things before going to Alya's.

Mari's POV:

"Hey Alya, I'll be heading home first grabbing a few things and then going towards your place. Yeah, I'll grab some on the way. Ok, see ya later!" I hung up. I

left my backpack and grabbed my water colors, pastels and colored pencils I bought for our project. I also grabbed a paper with the design I created for our

project. In two more days, we would finish. "Hey mama, hey papa, I'm gonna grab a few macaroons and cookies for Alya. I'll pay for them later." "It's ok

sweetie, we'll pay for it. Have fun!" I blew a kiss to both of them and left. We continued our project and ate some baked goods while working. Once we

finished for today, I left my coloring things so we could continue and take them the next day we would reunite. "Bye Alya, see ya tomorrow!" "Bye girl, see

ya!" The next day, it was the party time, Chat came towards me with his eyes closed extending his arm, "Hey Princess, ready to-" he then stared at me, wide

eyed, "-go? You look beautiful Mari," he continued. I giggled and said "Thanks kitty. Yes, let's go." When we arrived to the party, everyone was looking at us.

A slow song started and Chat grabbed my hand, kissing it and smirked at me, "Wanna dance, princess?" "Yes kitty. Let's dance," I answered, walking towards

the center and getting in position. "Oh, but… I don't know how. I'm sorry chaton," I said, he placed my hand in his shoulder and his on my waist, pulling me

closer towards him, grabbing my other hand, "I'll show ya, just follow my lead." He smiled and we started dancing, everyone was staring at us, but when I

danced with him, all others disappeared; they then started dancing as well. We laughed, danced, drank punch, hugged and more. I couldn't ask for anything

better. During another slow song, he pulled me towards him and leaned in, making our foreheads touch, "I love you princess." "I love you too kitty." He

leaned in and kissed me, everyone looked at us but I didn't care. I love him with all my heart and he loves me as well. His miraculous beeped and he left,

coming back a few minutes later. We kept joking around and we went on to the balcony at the place. We saw a shooting star and I looked at him. "Make a

wish kitty," I whispered. "I don't need to." "Why?" I asked confused. "Because…" he pulled me towards him, grabbing me by the waist, "…you're my dream

come true. I love you princess." "I love you too kitty." He placed his hand on my cheek and the other on my waist, as I placed one on his neck and the other

on his chest. It started soft and then it had passion. When it was time to go, he took me home. A few days later, back on Alya's house, wearing my Chat Noir

inspired clothes again. We finished a little more detail but it was getting late and I had to go back home. I said my goodbyes and I left. In the middle of the

way back, I felt a cold wind blow in my neck; I looked back and no one was there. I continued walking and someone grabbed me by my hips and pinned me at

the wall. "What is a cute girl like you doing outside at this hour?" a man said rubbing his hands on my shoulders. "You shouldn't be out this late cutie. What do

ya say we… hit it out for the night?" he said staring at my chest. "No please don't! Someone help!" He slapped me and placed his hand in my mouth so I

couldn't be heard, "I wouldn't do that mistake again! So what do you say we have some fun?" I managed to take his hand off my mouth and scream once

more "Help! This man won't leave me alone!" He placed his hand under my shirt, placing his hands on top of my bra. He then went down and started lowering

my skirt a little until…

Chat's POV:

"Help! This man won't leave me alone!" I heard a girl with an all too familiar voice. I followed the sound and saw a man placing his hand under her shirt and

then starting to lower her skirt. She wanted to scream but was muffled by his hand on her mouth. "Hey, leave her alone!" I said, grabbing my baton and

choking him with it, making him try to defend himself. I threw him towards the trash close to the wall. "Let me tell you a fun FACT about us cats…" I said

angrily grabbing him by the shirt's neck hole, "…us cats are VERY protective about stuff that belong to us, and when you mess with them, well…" I chuckled as

I grabbed him by his arm and pulled it up his back, "…we strike back in a defensive way you don't want to see. I suggest you leave her alone…" I threw him to

the same wall "…before you end up in broken bones." I ran towards Mari, she had tears in her eyes. "Princess… it's over now. Are you ok? What else did he do

to you?" "Chat! I was so scared! Please just… don't leave me! I-" she started hugging me and crying, "I don't want to… I don't want to-" she cried even more.

"Shh… I'm ALWAYS here for you… princess," I whispered on her ear, "Always." The man stood up with a small pocket knife and tried hitting me with it, but

failed as I grabbed his neck and lifted him in the wall, opposite to where Mari was. He placed his hands on mine, trying to free himself from me. He dropped

the knife and I kicked it away from his reach. "Don't think that because you aren't akumatized, I'll go easy on you," I said. I started punching and kicking him

in anger and was as violent as a bull. "I' sorry you had to see me like that princess," I said gently. "You saved me Chat! Thank you!" she hugged me and I

hugged her back. We called the police and after taking the man, I carried Mari from rooftop to rooftop, taking her back to her room. I sat her on her bed and

grabbed her, a glass of water from her miny fridge in her room, giving it to her. "Let me see the damage, please," I told her with a soft worried voice when I

saw her hide her cheek with her hand. She took it off and I saw her cheek bruised and red. "Do you have a first aid kit?" I said placing a blanket on top of her

shoulders. "It's…" she hiccupped and continued between sobs, "It's in the first cabinet." I grabbed it and took a cotton swab, placing some disinfecting

medication on it, dabbing it on her bruised cheek. She twitched her eyes in pain. "It burns but it'll help, if you want you can hold my hand," I said, placing my

hand in front of her. She grabbed it and closed her eyes, I continued and she grunted a little while squeezing my hand. When I finished, I pulled her face

gently towards mine, making our foreheads touch and stared at her blue bell eyes, "All done. Please don't cry no more. I know it's tough but… we'll fight this…

together," I whispered wiping her tears away. "Chat? You still love me, right?" "There's no other place I'd rather be than with you. I'd rather give up anything

than loosing you. I'd rather be with you than loose you. Marinette… there's no other place I'd rather be than here besides you. I love you and I always will…

no matter what happens," I kissed her forehead and then her nose and she kissed me in my lips, which I kissed her back and she intertwined her fingers in

my hair and so did I with hers, she slid her tongue in my mouth and so did I with hers. Our tongues were doing circular motions, a dance we perfected in

seconds. When we broke the kiss, she rubbed her hand in my chest and said looking at me, "I love you chaton. I don't want to lose you." "And you never will

princess…" I hugged her holding her head and back, "…you never will." We cuddled up and when it was time for me to leave, I kissed her cheek and said,

"Remember that when you need me, I'll always be there, no matter what happens. Goodnight princess," I kissed her once again in the lips and then left, but I

heard her say, "Goodnight kitty. I'll see ya tomorrow." The next day after school, I stood behind her, everyone was watching us, but I didn't mind. I placed

my hands on her eyes and whispered on her ears with a soft voice, "Guess who?" "Kitty!" she said happy to see me and we hugged, I lifted her up and started

twirling her. "Put me down kitty! Put me down!" she said between giggles. I giggled as well and said with a soft voice, "That giggle's my favorite sound in the

world. Please don't stop being happy." "I won't… as long as I have you chaton… as long as I have you." I blushed and held her hand walking with her. "Woo-

hoo! Way to go Mari!" I heard Alya yell excitedly as we walked away. I took her to the park where we talked looking at clouds, laughed and cuddled up. She

fell asleep in my arms so I carried her home. I tucked her in her bed and tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear. I stayed with her watching her sleep and

her phone rang. It was Alya and I couldn't wake my princess up so I answered. "Hey, it's Chat Noir." "Chat? Where's Mari?" she asked sounding a little

worried. "She fell asleep and I couldn't wake her up." "Oh. It's just that she said she would be here for our project but it's alright, we'll just finish it tomorrow.

Thanks anyways. Bye!" "Bye!" I hung up and placed her phone down.

Mari's POV:

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I yelled the next day as I arrived to school. "It's ok Marinette. I was about to start the class. Please take a seat," Mme. Bustier said.

"Wait, Marinette, what's that on your cheek?" she asked, just as I turned around. "Try not to cry. Try not to cry. Try not to cry!" I thought. I knew I was

forgetting something. "I hurt myself by accident on my cheek and it got red. I don't like to talk about it…" I frowned, "…I'm gonna sit down now." "Ok…" she

said, "…I must still speak with you after class." She handed me a note and smiled warmly at me. I sat down and frowned, resting my head in my crossed

arms. "Girl, are you ok?" Alya asked, placing her hand on my back. "Yeah, just fine. Don't worry," I said with a fake smile. "You know you can tell me

anything," she said grabbing the project that's due next week. "Ok class, continue with your projects and then read chapters one to four of Sleeping Beauty,"

the teacher said. Alya and I finished after coloring and fixing drawing mistakes for the whole class hour. After class, the teacher called my name and told Alya

to excuse me with the next teacher, handing her a note. "What really happened to you Marinette?" the teacher said while closing the door. "Mme. Bustier,

please understand that this is a little torture to me. Will you still accept me as a student?" I said, looking at her with a sad face. "Marinette…" she sat down

and gave me a warm smile, "…of course I will, and I will personally help you with anything." "I'll explain from the beginning then…" I sighed and took a deep

breath. "…I was working on the group project with Alya, and it was late so I walked home, like I usually do. Then all of a sudden, a man grabbed me by m-my

hips and-" I started tearing up and sobbing, shaking, I continued "-he pinned me on a wall. H-he placed a hand under m-my s-shirt and… as I s-screamed for

help, he s-slapped me and-" my tears started falling, "-and he tried taking my s-skirt off. I screamed o-once more and Chat Noir came. I was abused Mme.

Bustier. I was touched by a stranger!" I cried banging my fists on the desk crying. "Marinette, I'm sorry. Follow me please. I'm taking you personally to a

professional to help you with this," she said.

Adrien's POV:

Mme. Bustier came to the door at home eke, with a sad Marinette behind her, "May a student please prepare a hot chocolate for Marinette? And may I borrow

a blanket?" "Of course they may. Millen, please prepare a cup of hot chocolate." Mr. Robert said, while grabbing a blanket and handing it to Mme. Bustier.

"Here's the hot chocolate Mr. Robert!" Millen said, holding it and Mme. Bustier grabbed it. "It's for Marinette, thank you Millen, Marinette and I appreciate it,"

Mme Bustier turned around and left the room. "What happened to Mari?" asked Millen. "I don't know, probably talking about how she got hurt, although it's

really odd she would be crying about it," Alya said. "Mr. Robert, may I please go to the bathroom?" "Yes Adrien, you may." I left running and saw Marinette in

that blanket and drinking that hot chocolate Millen prepared for her. When I realized what happened, I went to the bathroom and washed my face. "My

princess doesn't deserve this! I'll kill the man who caused this!" I thought looking at myself in the mirror and pounding my fists at the sink. I came back and

everyone was talking about Marinette. We continued and in the next period, Mari came back, tears in face and blanket being held around her with her hand,

holding with the other, the mug with hot chocolate. She sat down and didn't look up during the whole time; she then handed a note to the principal

substituting us (since our other teacher left) and sat back down, still not looking up. After a few minutes, she started placing her hands on her forehead, and

twitched her eyes shut. Something was wrong, I could feel it. "M-Monsieur, m-may I p-please go t-to the restroom?" she said, voice cracking. "I think I should

take her!" Alya said standing up once she noticed Mari was shivering. "Yes, both may go." A few minutes later, Alya came back with Mari, but she was still

shivering. She sat back down and placed her head down. When it was time to leave, she gave back the mug and blanket, and I saw Mme. Bustier go with Mari

to the Dupain-Chengs' bakery. I sneaked in and heard everything. "Alya, I don't feel well, I can't continue the project today. Can we meet up tomorrow

instead?" I saw Mari talk on the phone. "Thanks Alya. I'll see ya tomorrow," she continued. After talking with the parents, Mme. Bustier left and Mari was

hugging both her parents. I then went inside and pretended to not hear anything. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Hey Mari," I said. "Hello Adrien. Mari, why

don't you and our guest watch a movie or play video games? Get your mind distracted for a bit," her dad said. "Okay papa, I'll prepare a movie. I'll be

upstairs, also preparing some popcorn." Mari said as she left upstairs. "Please understand Marinette's situation. The teacher just told us that…" her mother

said. I didn't need to hear it all again, but I did, just to not be rude. "…please be by her side and give her company." "Of course Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.

I'll try to make her feel better." I went upstairs and saw Mari. I grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of her shoulders smiling. "Which movie do you want to

see?" she said. "Whichever you want, I can't decide!" I said sitting next to her. "After watching the movie, do you wanna play video games?" "Of course, I'd

love to!" We watched a comedy movie while sharing the popcorn and she was laughing weakly in a few scenes. "Hey, you're still a little down. Need a hug?"

Without thinking it twice, she hugged me and I hugged her back, resting my chin in her head. I played a few video games and offered to take her out for ice

cream. She didn't refuse and I bought her favorite ice cream. After taking her back to her house, her parents thanked me and so did she. I felt good when she

hugged me smiling and kissed me in the cheek, "Thanks for everything Adrien. Let's do it again sometime," she said smiling. "Definitely, and thank you as

well!" I said winking. She smiled at me and went upstairs. "Thank you for making our daughter feel better Adrien. And know that you're welcomed anytime!"

said her mom. "It was no problem at all Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." "Call us Tom and Sabine my boy!" said her dad. "Okay. Goodnight Tom. Goodnight Sabine." I

said winking. "Goodnight Adrien," both of them said at the same time.

Mari's POV:

Next day at school, everyone (except Chloe) was asking me if I was ok. I said, "I am now. Thanks for worrying," but inside, I was, "Please don't make me

remember. I'm already hurt." At lunch time, while I was looking for a place to sit, everyone continued asking me, "What happened to you?" "Are you ok?"

"Tell us what happened." "Why were you upset?" A boy stood in front of me and placed an arm in front of me, separating me from them. "She doesn't like to

talk about it. You've already asked enough. Mind my manners but, please let her eat lunch in peace." "A-Adrien? What are you-?" "Let's go Mari," he grabbed

my arm and we sat down together. "Hey, don't listen to them…" he said patting me on my back, "…they really get on people's nerves, even if it is without

noticing." "A-Adrien? Did my parents tell you what happened?" "N-No…" he said placing his hand behind his neck and with a nervous chuckle. "Can I trust you

with it?" "I'm always here for you…" he said placing a hand on my leg, "…I'm listening. That is, if you want to tell me anyways." I explained and he hugged

me, I hugged him back, "Mari… I'm so sorry to what happened to you. But know this…" he then grabbed me in my shoulders, "…whenever you need someone

to talk to, I'm here for you! And… I need to tell you something important. Can we, by any chance, meet up after school?" "Ok, yeah, we can meet up," I said,

wiping a few tears I let out earlier and smiling softly. We ate our lunch and after school, we were in my place. We left our bags on my room and he then sat

down in the lounge set I have. I sat next to him and he started, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Please don't hate me, and please don't be

disappointed," he said looking down while holding my hands. "Why would I hate you or be disappointed?" I said worriedly, lifting his gaze into mine.

"Marinette, I… I love you! I always have!" he said, placing his hand on my cheek, making circular motions with his hand. "Adrien I… I'm sorry but I already

have a boyfriend. You know that… I'm so sorry Adrien. I don't wanna cheat on him." "You won't," he said standing up with his back facing me. "What do you-

?" "Plagg… claws out," he said and transformed into the guy I love. "Kitty?" "Princess…" he pulled me closer and kissed me, I kissed him back with a hand on

his chest. When we broke the kiss, he whispered in my ear, "I told you I would always be there, and I always will," he said hugging me tight, "Always" "Kitty,

I… I'm so sorry I never told you this but…" I broke the hug, "…Tikki… spots on." I transformed into Ladybug and he smiled. "My princess is my lady! I knew

it!" "You what?! You knew I was Ladybug?" "I have always known, and secretly vowed to protect you with…" we de-transformed, he placed a hand on my

cheek, "…or without the mask. I love you, Marinette." "I love you too Adrien!" I hugged him crossing my hands in his neck, he held me by my waist. He raised

my chin and kissed me, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. I placed a hand under his shirt and took it off; he placed his hands under mine and

caressed me in my back. We kept kissing and it was like if the world never existed. Just us two, in my room, with an amazing feeling in our veins, not caring

what the others would say, when we broke the kiss, he put his shirt back on and the next day, we entered school holding hands and I had my head resting in

his shoulder with my eyes closed. "Oh my gosh! Girl, I'm so proud of you!" a fangirling Alya said. I asked her if we could switch seats and she said it was

okay. Nino and Alya sat together and we sat behind them.

Narrator:

As the years passed, Marinette and Adrien kept their relationship. They went to college together and had an amazing partnership at night as the superheroes

they were. When they were 19, they went to the Eiffel Tower with Alya and Nino, in where they were waiting to go on a date, the following was the result:

Adrien's POV:

I cued Nino to record a video with a camera and then went to Marinette, I held both her hands and started, everyone looking at us, "Marinette, these last 3

years were the best years of my life. When I'm with you, no one else around exists. You accepted me, and I couldn't be more grateful for having the best

person in the world as my classmate, partner, best friend, girlfriend and lover. I had the best memories in the world when you were by my side. All my best

memories happen because of you, and this one is no exception. Marinette Dupain-Cheng…" I got down in one knee, "…I love you. I always have and I always

will. Will you accept me, your kitty, as I come to you to tell you…" took out a box, opened it, a gold ring with a diamond inside of it, "…will you marry me,

princess?" She gasped and let out a few tears of happiness, extending her left arm, "I will kitty… I will!" I put on the ring in her ring finger and stood up. When

I did, she looked at it and then at me, hugging me and I picked her, up spinning her around, as everyone clapped and cheered. Nino and Alya cheered while

still recording. When I placed her back down, she smiled at me with still a few tears in her eyes. She giggled and kissed me, I kissed her back and our tongues

dance in each other's mouths. On the wedding day, when we left for the honeymoon, we had the best time. She unbuttoned my shirt and I unzipped her

dress. We lied down in bed and kissed each other, moaning when we kissed our necks. After two years, we were at the hospital. "Alright princess, hold my

hand! C'mon you can do it!" She screamed and squeezed my hand tight. With the free arm, I passed a tissue on her face when she was sweating. "Ok, push!"

the doctor said. "You can do it sweetie! Push!" I said. When we heard crying, the doctor handed her a baby. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl!" We did

it, we had a baby. "What name will you give her?" "We decided on naming her…" I said. "…Emma, her name is Emma," she continued. We are one happy

family. Tikki and Plagg, Emma, Marinette and I. We raised her and when she was 2 years old, as I went back home from work, "Kitty, I have some big news

for you!" Marinette said, running towards me. "What is it princess?" I asked worriedly. "I'm 4 weeks pregnant!" "What?! That is the best news I heard all day!"

I said picking her up hugging her. 8 months later, we had Louis. We could never be happier. Alya and Nino came to visit with Hugo and Emily. They played

together and fell asleep a few hours later. Alya, Nino, princess and I kept talking. Then, we celebrated New Year's together. At midnight, we kissed and wished

it could never stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari's POV:

"Mari? Wake up! Open your eyes!" I heard a familiar voice say. Was Adrien and the wedding, the children, everything, a dream? I opened my eyes. The dark and blurry vision didn't help, "Ch-Chat?" "Stay with me! Please, don't leave me!" he said, grabbing me into his arms, kneeling besides me. "But I'm s-so… t-tired. It's s-so… c-cold."

Chat's POV:

"But I'm s-so… tired. It's s-so c-cold," she said, closing her eyes. "MARINETTE!" I screamed. She fainted straight in my arms. Tears falling in my eyes, I hugged and squeezed her tight, holding her head. The man threw her into a wall while I was trying to get to her. She fell cold, straight to the floor, hurting and bleeding. I managed to fight him and almost killed him but, my princess; she was the one I needed to save now. I carried her from rooftop to rooftop and took her to a hospital. I took her phone and called her parents. "Hello?" "Ma'am, this is Chat Noir." "Chat Noir?! What happened, why are you calling us from my daughter's phone, is she ok?!" "Listen to me, a man tried to abuse her as she was walking back to her house! She was thrown to a wall where she fainted! I know it's tough, but please come to the hospital! I'll give you all the details here!" "We're on our way!" I hung up and ran next to Mari. My tears were falling again. "Marinette! Come back to me! Please! Don't do this!" I wiped my tears away. "Where's our daughter?!" I turned around to see Mari's parents behind me, worried. "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, she's…" my voice trailed off and tears came back to the surface. "…She's being taken to the O.R." "Oh God! Please help our daughter!" Sabine said, hugging her husband. "She's in good hands, Sabine, she's our strong child. She'll be fine later. But I must ask, Chat Noir…" Tom said, looking at me, "…how do you know our daughter? Do you know her by any chance?" "She's my best friend sir. I… I love her," I said, hoping they could give me a chance. A few hours later, we talked and waited for Mari to get out of the OR. "Family and friends of Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" "Yes. How is she doctor?" Sabine said while standing up, as did Tom and I. "She's fine, a few bruises but we treated them, and her head got hurt real bad, but we managed to control the bleeding. She's in room 504. She'll wake up soon." "Thank you doc. May we see her?" Sabine asked. The doctor agreed and her parents entered, making me stay outside and leave because my miraculous started beeping. I feed Plagg his camembert and transformed back. I entered the room and her parents left with the excuse of "I'll leave you two alone." I sat next to Mari, and held her hand. I placed it close to my mouth, giving it a few kisses. I placed my other hand on her face, tucking her loose hairs behind her ear. I placed my hand on her cheek, caressing her with my thumb in a circular motion. She was alive, and I couldn't be happier. I received a call from the cops saying they caught the culprit who made this happen. He would be arrested for 10-15 years, but he deserved more.

Mari's POV:

I wake up, to see Chat, sitting next to me. I grunt and he looks at me. "Marinette?! You… You woke up! Princess, you scared me!" "Chat? W-What happened? I'm here now, aren't I?" I placed my hand he was holding to wipe his tears away, "Kitty… I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm ok now, a little hurt but… my pain goes away when I'm with you. I love you… chaton," I said, as he placed his hand on top of mine. "I love you too, princess," he whispered, kissing my hand. A few days later, I got out of the hospital, and went to school. "Mari, you're back!" Alya said, almost jumping on top of me. We hugged and Nino came, with Adrien behind him. "Glad you're back, Mari!" Nino said, smiling and punching me playfully and softly in the arm. "We missed you a lot! We're glad you're ok!" Adrien said hugging me. During class, everyone was passing notes to me with either "Glad you're ok!", "We missed you!" or in Nathaniel's case, a miny drawing of all of my classmates, a few holding a banner with "We worried about you! Love you Mari!" written on it and the others with either balloons or a cake. Alya gave me a box of chocolates. I took them home and Alya came with me and the guys to watch a movie. When the movie finished, we took pictures on the photo booth and played a few video games. When the night ended, I got into long pajama pants and a long sleeved PJ shirt. I heard a knock on the window and I opened it to see Chat. "Hey princess, how are you?!" He kissed me various times on my cheek, hugging me as he did. "I'm fine kitty, what about you?!" I said, hugging back and then breaking the hug, sitting in front of my vanity to untangle my hair and tie it into two braids. He lied down on my bed, "I'm ok… now that you're back from the hospital. I worried day and night princess!" "Oh kitty…" I lied down next to him, cuddling with him as we looked into each other's eyes, "…I'm here for you, now and forever." "I know princess…"he kissed my forehead, "…I know." I kissed his nose and we started laughing, talking, and most importantly, promising one thing to one another, to always be there by each other's side. The next day at school, while I was entering class, I had a flashback of the incident, the hits, the fight, the touching, everything. No, I have to forget about this, I have to forget about that day. The more I tried, the more I could remember about it. During class, I wasn't ok, I asked Mme. Bustier to use the bathroom, when I left the classroom, I was shaking, and I just hope no one noticed.

Adrien's POV:

"Was she shaking?" I thought, as she left for the bathroom. A few minutes later, we heard Mari screaming: "No… please… stop!" Alya, Nino, the teacher and I ran outside, to see Mari curled up on the floor, holding her hair with her hands, crying. "Mari!" I yelled as I sat next to her, placing my arm behind her back. Alya and Nino sat next to her as well, comforting her. We hugged her and the teacher was kind enough to give us a few minutes to talk with her. After talking, we were able to put a smile on her face; we came back and continued the class. "A certain Chat needs to see his princess," I thought. I saw my ride after school and went back home. Once I got there, I decided to buy something to my princess. "Nathalie, I'm gonna go. I have something to buy and I could use the fresh air." "Adrien, what are you gonna buy?" she asked confused. "A gift for a friend, she finally got out of the hospital and I want to give her something. Please let me walk," I begged, with a serious but innocent face. "Alright…" she said, "…you may buy your friend a gift." "Thanks Nathalie, I'll also go and give it to her! Ok bye!" I yelled, heading at the door and running outside. I walked until I saw something that caught my eye. It was a beautiful 18 karat gold heart shaped locket, with a small diamond on the center and smaller diamonds framing it. "Perfect for my princess, she'll love it!" I thought. I went inside and bought it. For her, worth every euro I spent, and more.

Mari's POV:

"Oh Tikki, what happened to me? One second I was happy and another I was… sad." "Oh Marinette, don't worry, at least your friends were there to comfort you. It's tough but you'll get over it. It just takes… time!" she said, hugging my cheek. I went to my bedroom and put on some comfy shorts and walked barefoot over the house. My parents left and I have the bakery all to myself this week. I started preparing some hot chocolate, and went to the counter for a mug. I saw my black cat mug with green details, the tail was the handle, the ears were drawn and the eyes were green, on the back it said: "To: My Princess, From: Your Kitty". I grabbed it and smiled, talking to myself, "Oh kitty… I wish you were here right now." I placed it down and served the hot chocolate in it. "Your wish is my command, princess" I heard him say, opening the window and walking to the kitchen. "Kitty! You're here!" "I wouldn't want to be any other place than with you, princess." He said, leaning in, grabbing me by my waist and hugging me. I couldn't help it; I broke the hug and kissed him, as he did kissing back. After a couple of minutes, we drank our hot chocolate and went upstairs to my room, sitting in my bed. "Marinette, I have… something for you…" he said, extending a pink box with black ribbon and lace, "…I hope you like it!" he continued opening it. Inside, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Kitty, I don't know what to say! I love it!" I yelled, hugging him so hard, he fell on top of my bed, and I fell on top of him. "Well…" he chuckled, "…I didn't know you were so happy today princess," he said, a Cheshire grin in his face. "I'm always happy when I'm with you, chaton," I said, blushing, getting off of him and helping him sit back up. "You wanna see how it looks?" he asked, taking it off the box and extending it. "Sure kitty," I said, facing my back to him and pulling up my hair, as he put it on my neck. He leaned and kissed my neck when he finished, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "How does it look?" I asked, trying not to moan. "Beautiful, but you always look beautiful, princess." He kissed me and I kissed back, passion rose up as we deepen the kiss. I started unzipping his suit, rubbing his chest. He took off my jacket and I started kissing his chest, leaving marks with my soft pale lip-gloss. He placed his hands under my shirt, caressing me in my back. He then took a step back, concern in his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to since… you know…" I just smirked. "You're the only one who can do it kitty," I said, grabbing his face, placing his lips into mine. We deepen the kiss once more and I intertwined my fingers in his hair, he placed his hand on my cheek and waist, holding me close to him. After a few minutes, he placed his hand under my shirt again, rubbing his hands softly on my back. He took off my shirt and laid me down in the bed, holding me by my hands. "I love you princess…" he kissed my neck, "…to a point I can't handle myself without you," he started kissing, sucking, licking and biting softly my neck. I moaned closing my eyes, holding his hand. He pulled me up towards him softly and hugged me. My phone rang. I picked it up, "H-Hello?" "Girl I worried sick! Are you feeling better now?" "Yeah Alya, I-I'm fine now. T-thanks for worrying, I'll see ya tomorrow at school! Bye!" "Ok, bye!" I placed it back down on my desk; Chat came from behind me, placing one hand on top of my eyes, the other holding me by my waist, and he started licking my neck. "A-ah, Ch-Chat," I moaned. "Princess," his voice was clear and soft. We then were cuddling up, clothes back on, in my bed. His tail wrapped around my legs, and his chin resting on my head.

Chat's POV:

There she is, next to me, humming a song. I lifted her head and kissed her on her forehead, tucking her bangs one way. I looked at her and realized; I don't wanna lose her. "Princess, how… well…" "What's wrong chaton?" "Will we always be there for each other like we always are?" "Of course we will kitty!" "If that's the case, how much do you love me, Marinette?" She looked down and answered after taking a breath, looking upwards at me slowly while talking, "There's not enough words in the world to tell you how much I love you…" she placed her hands in my cheeks, looking at me with the brightest of eyes "…I love you to the moon and back, chaton! Why are you sad like this all of a sudden?" she asked, beginning to frown. "It's just that… with this mask on, I have the freedom to be me. When I'm without it, I have to be like they tell me to be. My father barely pays attention to me; I even feel he doesn't know I exist. My mother went missing for 2 years, heck; Christmas 2016 was my first Christmas without her, and my dad didn't say anything to me that day. So… in a way… when I have this mask on, I'm… I'm-" her finger was in my mouth, telling me to stop talking. "You're free to do whatever you want…" I looked down at my hands, hers was placed on top of mine, "…Chat, it's ok. I'm here for you. It's ok to just… exist sometimes. I get it. I know how hard it is to be noticed by the ones you love." Her warm smile made me blush. "What do you mean?" "Before you, I had a crush on a guy in my class. I always stuttered when I talked to him. I bet he just thought I was weird." She looked down and I lifted her gaze into mine, placing my hands on her shoulders. "No you aren't! You're the amazing, smart, beautiful, kind-hearted girl I have. Anyone who doesn't notice you is stupid. But because curiosity killed the cat, who was your crush?" "You deserve an honest answer, but don't freak out. His name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste. But he never noticed me so I gave up on him, after finding out who was really always by my side." She hugged me, kissing my cheek. I screamed internally, my princess loved me and I never realized it? Why was I so blind? "Princess, I have to tell you something… but it can wait. First I have to do something…" "What is it chaton?" I carried her by her waist and kissed her. The passion between us made us make the kiss deeper. My miraculous started beeping. "I have to go, princess." "Ok… I'll see ya tomorrow," she responded frowning. "Soon… you'll see me soon." She lit up and answered, "Glad to hear that chaton. Glad to hear that."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is where it'll be rated "M" in the fanfic! If you don't like that type of thing, DON'T READ AFTER MARI'S SECOND POV! With that said, enjoy!**_

Mari's POV:

Chat came back after five minutes, but he said he needed to tell me something. He didn't say anything I thought he would say. "Marinette, you know that my power runs and once it does I only have five minutes left, but, my kwami is the one that gives me power. I needed him to gain his energy back for me to transform, and while talking he said that, sadly, I can't reveal my identity. But I can drop hints as my civilian form." "Chaton, I love that idea but… how will you see me as a civilian form? I mean, I go to high school, and I'm sixteen but… what about y-?" He placed a finger in my mouth, while smiling he looked at me and I stayed with my mouth shut, worried about his answer, "I'm closer than you think… princess." Once he left, I looked at Tikki. "What do I do Tikki? I want to tell Chat about ME being Ladybug! I need to tell him!" My kwami, blue eyes staring at me in awe, quickly went in a panic mood, close to my face, "You CAN'T Marinette! You can't tell anyone you're Ladybug, nor about me!" she said, in a sweet but serious and soft panic voice. "But how will he know? After all, YOU told me that kwamis can feel each other's presence and that you know WHO'S behind the mask." I said; kind of sad looking at her after she told me I couldn't reveal my identity. "Marinette…" she assured me, "…you can only know each other's identities in two ways… either have your identity revealed by accident, or guessing who your partner is." "Are you saying I should drop hints as Ladybug?" I asked, kinda confused on what to do. "I'm saying follow your heart Marinette. You love Chat, and you need to either look for a civilian with green emerald eyes and blonde hair, or drop hints that you're Ladybug to him. Both way, I'll support your decision and I will always stay by your side." She hugged my cheek and giggled when I hugged her back and smiled. I yawned. "Go to bed Marinette, you have school tomorrow and you can't stay awake for long." While I tucked under my covers, I turned off the lamp and yawned once more placing my head on the pillow. "Goodnight Tikki." "Goodnight Marinette…" she flew next to me and placed herself on top of my shoulder "…sleep tight." Then it was lights out. While I was sleeping, I thought of everything that Tikki said, but… who would be Chat? Is he someone I know? Is he someone I've seen before? Or is he simply a friend I've met before?

Adrien's POV:

I reached home and de-transformed. "I can't believe it Plagg! I can't tell her my identity! I just-" I looked out my window, Plagg got into my shoulder. "I just want to tell her. I'll never forget the face she made." "She was fine kid," he said in a surprisingly reassuring and worried tone. I spoke with a sad and worried voice, "She wasn't Plagg… she wasn't. She looked worried, sad, hopeless; it wasn't the answer she wanted it to be. What will I do Plagg?" "Kid, I need to tell you something as well," he whispered something that sounded like "I'm sorry Tikki" he took a deep breath and continued "Marinette is Ladybug. She was Ladybug all this time; and you-" "I rejected her last year because of... of Ladybug?" I placed my hands covering my face and threw myself on the bed. I'm an idiot. I remember how I rejected her last year because of Ladybug. It was fall, she came to me with her hands folded and blushing a lot, walking towards me after class. "A-Adrien… I-I need to t-tell you s-something," her voice was clear and sweet but nervous at the same time. "What is it?" I asked her smiling. "I… I like you… for a really long time, and I-I wanted to know i-if you f-feel the same?"

 _I rejected her…_

"I'm sorry Marinette; I don't feel the same way, don't get me wrong. You're cool and sweet but… I just see you as a friend. I'm sorry." I hugged her, feeling she was about to cry. "I-It's okay Adrien… it was stupid. I gotta go, see ya tomorrow Adrien!" She ran outside of the classroom, crying, but I chased her. "Wait, Marinette!" I couldn't get to her. Because of me she was almost akumatized. I saw an akuma fly towards Marinette and I quickly transformed and used cataclysm on it. "Marinette, are you ok?" I asked her after destroying the akuma; my voice serious and worried. "Ch-Chat, what are you-?" "Let's get you back home," I said, softening my voice in a much more comforting one, as I carried her back to her balcony on the bakery. After accompanying her while she cried, we talked, laughed, and I made her feel better. I remember tucking her loose hair behind her ear, "Anyone will be lucky enough to have you, princess." I kissed her cheek and left. I'll never forget that day. After that day, I vowed myself to take care of her as Chat AND Adrien. "You messed up bad that day kid-" "You're not helping Plagg," I said with clenched teeth. "-but, you realized you loved her way after… she probably realized the same," he continued. For the first time, he was right. That very special day was the first time I called her princess. I went to sleep and thought about this all night. Why did I do that? Why did I reject her? I focused so much on one side of her, placing her on a pedestal, and the other just… sat there, alone.

All this time, all these months, it was her. I couldn't see it by myself and now I felt hopeless, not knowing what to do in this situation. She was the one I loved, the one I yearned for, but she's also my partner, my best friend, she's just… my everything. I planned something for the next day. At school, when it was almost time for all classes to be over, I asked to go to the restroom, only to really go and get the red roses and rose petals I brought and hid in my locker. I transformed as Chat, went to her house, and scampered the petals and roses across her room and balcony, to reveal in the center a heart. When I finished, I returned to school, giving Plagg his cheese as I fixed my hair for a moment. When I entered back to class, I waited for 10 minutes; then, the bell rang. I quickly transformed as Chat again and waited for Marinette outside. "There's my princess," I took her hand, kissing it lightly, "I have a surprise for you Mari." "Kitty; I missed you!" She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "Please, as if Chat would really want to go out with a clumsy, stupid girl like you! You're probably faking all of this Mari-BRAT!" a familiar voice came from the she-devil. "Chloe, leave her alone. I love her with all my heart. You on the other hand, have no one to love you the same way I do with Mari. Now, if you excuse me…" I took Marinette in my arms, carrying her like if she was a bride and I, her groom, "…I have a surprise to show her. Hang on tight Princess!" I said, jumping to her balcony.

Mari's POV:

"What do you mean hang on-?" I said, only realizing he was jumping and I was screaming a little in fear. "Chat, put me down!" I kept begging until he finally dropped me in my balcony. Chat, did this… for me? "Did you do this?" I asked, in shock. "Do you… like it?" he asked worriedly. "This is… the sweetest thing; anyone has ever done for me, chaton. Thank you…" I hugged him, burying my face in the curve of his neck. "Glad you like it, p-princess…" he continued hugging back, placing his chin on top of my head. "Look what I did inside, Mari." What was it, with the surprises, the roses, and the romance all of a sudden… with everything? I did as told and inside was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Rose petals everywhere, candles lighting up the room, the "I u!" on the floor. "Chaton…" I couldn't help it! I went up to him, pulled his bell, making him bent down a little and come closer to me, as I gave him a French kiss. It started soft, until he made me moan, making him deepen the kiss. He hugged me tighter, grabbing me by my waist and back. He started going lower, tracing my jaw line with kisses, going to my neck, and then going from my shoulder, to my collar bone. "Ch-Chaton…" I moaned, feeling tingly in my spot. "Shh, princess…" he whispered as he placed a finger to my mouth, making me shut up, "…let's have fun, shall we?" he continued, kissing me again with a French kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance, while he got me from my waist, carrying me to my bed, with him on top of me. Once I was lying in my bed, he looked at me and caressed my face with his hand, then, he untied my pigtails. "You look… beautiful with your hair loose, princess," he whispered, his hot breath making me blush. "Chat, wait…" I said breathlessly, "…we should stop if we, don't want my parents to listen. I-I'm sorry," I continued, sighing on that last part. He looked at me with a sad smile, "Princess… is this too much for you?" he asked as he held my chin up high. All I did was look away; he continued helping me sit up, "If it is…" he kissed my hand, "…then I won't force you. But, when you want to, we can do it, ok?" I looked at him, I think my eyes were dilated, I remembered something… "Well… tomorrow's my 17th birthday, and if I'm not mistaken, you're 17 as well, so how about we-?" he interrupted; "Tomorrow it is princess, after all…" he kissed my forehead, then, placed his hand in my cheek, "…your wish is my command." With that, he left, only to come back, "I forgot something." "What is it chaton?" I asked confused. He smiled and answered, "This…" "Mmph" we both said, one after another. The kiss was passionate. How was it possible that he could turn me on with just a goodbye kiss? "Goodnight princess… see ya tomorrow." "Bye kitty…" as he was about to leave through the window, I continued, "…I love you" "I love you more, princess." With that, he left. I saw a note in my desk as well, curious, it was from my parents. "Marinette, I know tomorrow is your birthday, but we have a convention and we must go. I'm sorry for the news. Even tho we just left today, there's a birthday cake in the fridge, and your gifts are on the living room. We're so sorry we can't be with you sweetie. See you in 1 week. Love you, mom and dad." I took the note and pinned it in my memory board. "Tikki, what time is it?" "It's 9:45 pm. You need to go to sleep," my little kwami friend said. "Goodnight Tikki," I yawned and put on my PJs, going to sleep. I woke up to Tikki on top of my nose. "Happy Birthday Mari!" her cute little voice made my day. "Ha-ha, thank you Tikki!" I hugged her, as her little arms hugged back my cheek. At school, the best present was hanging out with my friends, until I had a pop quiz from Mrs. Mendeleiev. After school, I opened the presents my parents and friends gave me at home. Alya gave me a Chat Noir inspired hoodie, with cat ears and everything. Nino gave me a Jagged Stone signed album, with a picture of him holding a cake with the words "Happy Birthday!" on top. Adrien gave me a green, black and red dress inspired by both superheroes; if only he knew. My parents gave me Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired macaroons, cupcakes and a… Chat Noir inspired suit?! My parents know me so much. They know I'm obsessed with Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired merchandise. I like Ladybug's (even tho I'm her) merchandise because I like knowing Paris feels safe when I protect the city. I like Chat Noir's because he helps me and I know he's as important as Ladybug when it comes to protecting the city. Besides, he's my crush, isn't he? I looked at the fridge and took out the cake, giving Tikki a bite and then eating a slice. I started to get a little cold, but the heaters were on, so I put on the hoodie and I just wore black shorts and socks.

Chat's POV:

I knocked on her window, and she opened it. "Happy Birthday Prin-" I stared at her, she was wearing a hoodie inspired by… me?! "-cess?!" "What's wrong kitty… princess got your tongue?" she teased and laughed. I noticed she had a little bit of frosting on her nose and chin. "You have a little something right here… I'll clean it for you," I said as I wiped away the frosting in her chin, and kissed her nose to lick the frosting she had there. She giggled and I chuckled. "Here's my gift, I hope you like it!" I took out a box and opened it to reveal a ring, similar to my miraculous. It was black, had emeralds in the shape of the paw print, with a few silver diamonds around it as well. "Chat…" she gasped, "…I love it! Thank you!" she hugged me and I hugged her back, as I pulled away, I kissed her, French kissing made me remember yesterday. As she kissed back, it started to have passion and adrenaline. I carried her again, her legs around my torso, taking her all the way to her bed. "Princess..." "Kitty…" she moaned as I started to kiss her on her jaw line, then her neck, slowly going up again to her lips, kissing her with passion. "Shall we continue what we stopped yesterday?" I asked. "Y-Yes," she stuttered. I kissed her once more and started to take off her shorts. She started unzipping my suit by the bell, and rubbed her hands in my chest. I stopped kissing her and took my opportunity to take off my suit. Good thing I practiced taking my gloves off without taking my ring off. I took off her hoodie and her socks. All she had on was her underwear and bra. I only had my boxers. I grabbed a part of my suit and opened a pocket, taking out some condoms, placing them in a corner of the bed, for later. "C-Chat?" "Shh, I'm here princess," I reassured her, rubbing her thigh. She opened her eyes and saw what I was planning. "Close your eyes," I whispered. She did as told and I started kissing, sucking and biting her neck, leaving a hickey, as she moaned. Then, with my hand, I started to caress her boobs, taking her bra off. I started rubbing my thumb against her nipple, sucking the other one, then kissing it as I did. "Ahh, Chat…" she moaned. Then I started kissing her belly, she giggled weakly, "Chaton that tickles." I looked up at her, then at her panties. "Up," I told her. She raised her hips and I took them off. "Ready?" "Y-Yes," the only signal I needed. I started licking her flower, while she moaned with pleasure, throwing her head back. I stopped and looked up at her; I took my fingers and entered her with them. Once I stopped exploring her walls, I looked at her once more and then I picked her up. "You want to do it to me as well don't you?" I whispered; it looks like I read her mind. "Ok then…" I took off my boxers and sat her in front of me. "Be my guest, princess." I said as she smiled weakly at me. She started licking my member and I moaned a little. Who knew she was gonna do this so well? She then inserted my member in her mouth, and then stopped. "C-Can we do… a-another t-thing?" she asked, stopping to take breaths. I took this as my cue to get a condom and put it on, while she positioned herself. Once we both were ready, I inserted my member in her. Both of us started moaning. I started slow and then I went faster. We both stopped once we climaxed. Putting our clothes back on, I tied the condom on the top and threw it in the nearest trashcan. "That was something…" she said, sweating. "Yeah, it was," I agreed. We then started cuddling, kissing until it was time for me to go. "Goodnight princess, happy birthday. I love you." "I love you more chaton. Goodnight." Then, I left. Once I arrived home, I de-transformed. "Kid, you love her a lot, don't ya?" Plagg asked with a smirk. "She's my whole life; I love her with all of me." "I know kid, but let's go to sleep. Something tells me that she will be trying to hide her hickey," he snickered. "Well, let's see how she does it." I went to bed after changing into a shirt and going to sleep. Next day at school, I was surprised.

 _ **A/N: Who knew I would be writing sin like this? Oh, and what was the other thing? That's right, cliffhanger! Now you have to wait for the next part. I know my chapters are short, but school does love giving homework and projects. Also, I will change from First person narrator to third person narrator, but the POVs will still be wit the person's name on top. With that said... goodbye, and see ya next chapter!**_


End file.
